


Gentlemen

by acididal, ecstaticheart (acididal)



Series: Lovers [4]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Anxiety, Claire (Professor Layton) (mentioned) - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gender-neutral Reader, Implied/Referenced Claire/Hershel Layton, Implied/Referenced Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Multi, Nervous Hershel Layton, Nervousness, Other, Past Claire/Hershel Layton - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acididal/pseuds/acididal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/acididal/pseuds/ecstaticheart
Summary: When you get off from work, Hershel and Descole decide to cuddle you.
Relationships: Jean Descole/Hershel Layton/Reader, Jean Descole/Hershel Layton/You
Series: Lovers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053857
Kudos: 6





	Gentlemen

The sweet aroma of tea filled the living room. Two men, one with a tophat and another with a boa, were taking sips of tea from their cups. The top-hatted man set his cup down onto the table and sunk down into his chair. He let out a sigh as he watched his masked companion.

The masked man cleared his throat and looked down at the gentleman. "When do you suppose Y/n is going to get off from work, Hershel?" He asked as he crossed his legs. He didn't receive a response from Hershel. The masked man took another sip of his tea and let out a sigh. He watched the dark orange liquid swirl around in the cup.

The wall clock ticked as the hour hand struck three. Hershel began to nervously fidget with his hands. Small, little beads of sweat formed onto his forehead as he bit his lip. It had been over thirty minutes since your work shift had ended. Why hadn't you returned? 

The masked man observed Hershel's behavior and extended a hand out to him. He gave his hand a firm, gentle squeeze and smiled. Hershel looked over at Descole and tilted his head. "Do you think they're okay, Descole?" Hershel asked. Descole nodded at him. "I can assure you that they won't be another Claire." Hershel smiled and threw his arms around him; squeezing him tight.

The front door creaked open as you stepped in. You slung two shopping bags over your shoulder and shut the door behind you. You looked in front of you to find your partners staring at you. Hershel jumped to his feet and ran up to you. He threw his arms around you and hugged you tight. His black top-hat flew off and landed onto the wooden floor. 

A small giggle escaped your throat. "That's cute, Hershel." You beamed. You hugged him back and rested your head on his shoulder. Your eyes drifted over to Descole who was sipping his tea. "Hershel was getting worried sick over you." He said, his voice low.

You pulled off the hug and looked at Hershel. You caressed his cheek and leaned in to plant a kiss on his forehead. The contact of your soft lips made Hershel's face flush red. He hid his face with his hands. 

A chuckle emitted from Descole. "That's just cute, Hershel." He commented and set his cup of tea down. He got up from his chair and approached you two. Descole wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close. He pecked your lips and flashed a smile.

"We missed you, Y/n." Descole said. "I missed you two, too." You replied and cuddled onto him. His white boa brushed against your face, tickling it. 

"How was work?" Descole asked, tilting his head. "It was okay. Sorry that I was late. I was getting some presents." You said. Descole raised an eyebrow. "What _kind_ of presents?" He asked, teasingly. "You'll have to wait, dear." You giggled. Descole pouted and let out a small whine. 

You gave his lips a quick peck before brushing past him. You walked over to the couch and pulled the bags off of your shoulders. You set them to the side and sat down on the couch. You sunk down into the cushion and adjusted yourself in the seat. You looked over at your partners as they approached you.

Descole plopped down beside you with Hershel doing the same. The two men scooted close and began to cuddle onto you. Hershel rested his head on your shoulder and closed his eyes. He breathed softly as he curled up to you. Descole laid his head onto your lap and emitted a small, soft purr.

You smiled at the two. You brushed Hershel's hair gently with your fingers. You planted a gentle kiss onto his forehead. A small smile spread across Hershel's lips.

Descole moved around on your lap, whining for attention. You looked down at him and giggled. You pulled off his hat and brushed his curly brown locks back. Descole smiled wide at you and purred. 

"I love you two." You cooed. "I love you too." The two said in unison. You giggled at their behavior and hugged them close.


End file.
